


Nicknames

by Desparado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: After a very successful hunt, Geralt, Jaskier and you get to enjoy a day at the market, where you share with them your favourite nicknames for them.Based on the below prompts from https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/190333066027/grumpy-affectionate-starters“Please, stop smiling at me like that. I’m not sure what will happen if you keep doing that.”“You’re the only one who gets to call me that, you know.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Tooth rotting fluff, I don’t think I swear in this one?; lots of flirting at the end
> 
> Reader has female pronouns

Temeria was just as beautiful as you had imagined- the sun glistened on the rolling hills, rivers sparkled like diamonds and fields of yellows, purples and lush greens surrounded you during your time there. Even the towns and villages were lively and full of energy, residents busying themselves with trading as well as gossip. Despite the very cold welcome you had initially received- to be expected when in the company of a witcher- after having spent several days ridding a village of its ghoul infestation, the locals warmed up to you and the scowls were soon replaced with smiles and nods of acknowledgement. Once Jaskier had set up shop in the market square by day and the tavern by night, all three of you were treated like royalty. Which pleased you greatly as the markets were infamous around these parts and you were eager to spend your hard-earned coins on some luxurious items without having to fight for good prices.  
“Isn’t this wonderful?” You sighed as you strolled between the stalls, eyes wide in wonder as you took in all of the colours and fabrics around you.  
“I mean it’s not Oxenfurt but it’ll do nicely- here try this bread!” Jaskier replied as he ripped a piece off for you. Placing it in your mouth, the warm, soft texture made you hum in appreciation, your taste buds savouring the rosemary and salt which gave it a perfectly delicious flavour. “This is amazing, thanks, Buttercup!” You exclaimed as he squinted at you before wrapping up his bread for later.  
“Well that one’s new- do you keep a list of these nicknames somewhere or do you just come up with them as you go?”  
“She has a list.” A gruff voice responded before you could open your mouth. You turned and smiled brightly as Geralt walked over to you both, carrying a bottle of liquid in his hand. “Ale?” You enquired, raising an eyebrow. His lips formed a thin smile before pulling off the cork and handing the bottle to you. You tipped some of the contents into your mouth and was surprised by the thick, sweet taste. “Ooh mead! Now that is delicious.” You licked your lips after you spoke and watched Geralt’s lips curve into another smile. Two in such a short space of time- it must be a miracle. Jaskier cleared his throat and stepped forward to come into view, “Can we go back a few steps please? What is this list you speak of and why haven’t I seen it?” You smiled at him as you handed the bottle back to Geralt.  
“I only have a list so I can keep track of them, particularly the good ones.” Turning to look at Jaskier, you noticed he was eyeing you with suspicion which made you snort as you then turned and walked towards a stall selling shirts. As you admired the feel of a soft white cotton shirt in your fingers, Jaskier came up behind you, “Come on then, what other nicknames have you got for me?”  
“Hmm,” you pondered as you held a shirt up to your torso to check for sizing, “Well there’s Buttercup, Dandelion, Hummingbird…” You paused as you turned to the seller and asked for the price. The woman smiled warmly at you and offered a hefty discount as thanks for saving her nephew after he narrowly escaped death at the hands of a ghoul. After completing your purchase, you turned and almost bumped into your musical friend, “Any more nicknames?” He pressed.  
“Oh yes, erm…” You paused again, trying to think of the ones you hadn’t mentioned.  
“Songbird.” Geralt called from your side as he examined some saddle bags.  
“Yes thank you darling- songbird, err, The Bard, and my personal favourite: Not-Valdo-Marx.” The last one earned a gasp and playful punch from Jaskier which then made Geralt laugh. It was only short, but it was deep and it rumbled in his chest like ripples in the water, making your heart swell in adoration. “Hey, don’t think I don’t have a list for you, Witcheroo!” You teased. Jaskier starting grinning like an excited child as Geralt’s mouth curved into a small frown, his eyes squinting at you slightly. “Oh please tell me, y/n! He’s heard mine it’s only fair I hear his!” The bard was practically pleading with you, blocking your path down another row of stalls and he held his hands together a prayer-like motion. “Very well. Obviously, we have Witcheroo, White Wolf, thanks to you-” Jaskier curtseyed slightly at your words and Geralt moved to stand next to him, arms crossed, “-Dragon Tamer, Snowman and my favourite- Cricket.” It was hard not to laugh at the last one, especially when you saw Geralt rolling his eyes. Jaskier’s eyes however grew wide and his smile even wider. “Oh this is brilliant, but why Cricket?” He looked over to Geralt at this point, but the witcher merely shook his head and so he turned his gaze back to you. “Because he makes more noise when he’s asleep at night than in the daytime.” You could barely contain your smugness as it stretched your lips into a grin. Jaskier threw his head back and laughed, his hand clutching his stomach, “That is incredible, please let me make that into a song-”  
“Absolutely not,” Geralt interrupted, pointing at Jaskier, “You don’t breathe a word or I will tell everyone about the time you almost died at the hands of a succubus because your horny ass couldn’t think straight.”  
“I’m sorry what? When was this?” You asked half-laughing at Jaskier as his cheeks flushed pink. He mumbled something under his breath about looking for lute strings before disappearing around the corner. Chuckling under your breath, you watched him as Geralt moved to your side and leaned into your ear, “You’re the only one who gets to call me that, you know?” His breath against your ear sent shivers down your neck and caused your heart rate to increase, you undoubtedly knew that he could sense this. “Yeah? I guess that makes me special then.” Giving Geralt a wink, you headed over to a short old lady who was selling soaps and cloths; not seeing the way he watched you leave- his features soft and his mouth parted slightly in a big smile. He heard a cough at his side and flicked his head to see Jaskier- lute strings in hand- as he wiggled his eyebrows at the Witcher before flicking his gaze to you and back. “Shut up.” Geralt scowled before wandering over to you. 

That night, as the sun slowly sank over Brokilion Forest and the sky blushed into a deep indigo, the village tavern was alive with song as Jaskier gave another wonderful performance to the adoring crowd. This time he was able to craft a melody of their battle with the Ghouls, earning high praise from the residents when he mentioned some of them by name. “He really knows how to get an audience going!” You shouted at Geralt over the flowing music, tankard of ale in one hand as the other was resting on his thigh. He had his arm around your waist- hidden to avoid prying eyes- and was leaning into you slightly in the hopes of shielding at least one of his overstimulated ears. His presence this close to you in public was unfamiliar and you knew it meant he was feeling uncomfortable. Turning to look at him, you mouthed ‘Let’s go outside’ and finished your drink before tugging him away from the table. You flicked your gaze over to Jaskier and briefly caught his eye line as you pointed to your ear and smiled; he knew what it meant and nodded at you before continuing to serenade his new fans.  
Despite the evening air still being warm, it was much cooler than being inside the busy tavern and you almost felt your body stretch out as you stepped into the vast space, “Much better.” You sighed, turning when the tavern noise became muffled followed by the clicking of the door. As Geralt turned to look at you, you caught a glimpse of guilt on his face and it immediately had you worried. “What’s wrong?” Your voice sounded far more concerned than you had wished and you felt Geralt’s guard go up. “Nothing, I’m fine.” He mumbled walking over to you. Rather than reply, you placed your hands on his ears and blocked out the sound, watching as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “Better?” He gave you a thin smile and nodded at your question. Gently, you tugged him further away from the tavern until you were in the middle of the now empty market square. Letting your hands slide down onto his chest, you stepped closer to him until you had to tilt your head up to meet his gaze, “How’s that?”  
“Peaceful.” He replied, offering another quick smile before letting his mouth drop into its usual frown. “You don’t have to stay with me, I know you enjoy Jaskier’s performances-”  
“Oh shush you,” You retorted as you placed a finger on his lips, feeling them fight to curve into a grin, “You can just enjoy my company, it’s not a crime.” You winked at him before removing your finger and stepping away, turning in full circle to take in your surroundings, “This looks very similar to the market square back home.” You began, memories floating to the surface as Geralt watched you in silence. “The last time I was there, some men had arrived- complete strangers they were- and just started harassing some of the women in the village, making crude comments to them.” You had begun pacing as you spoke, a familiar anger filling your chest. “I watched them upset my cousin- the poor girl was barely a woman- so I decided to make a stand.” You looked up at Geralt and a devilish smirk appeared on your face, “I threatened them- told them to leave- but they just laughed at me… until I punched the smaller one in the face and knocked him to the floor.” A laugh left your lips at the memory, their shock still etched onto your brain. “So there I was- three on one, they were coming at me from the front,” You had become more animated in your storytelling now, much to Geralt’s amusement, “I quickly deflected a punch from one guy and used his momentum to drag him to the floor, before then kicking the taller guy in the stomach. Once he’d doubled over, I grabbed his shoulders and headbutted him in the nose.” You were re-enacting each move at this point, Geralt leaning against a pillar and gazing at you, a huge smile had crept onto his face and he didn’t care who saw it this time. “After a few more kicks they were winded and I dragged their sorry asses back to the stables. They quickly took off then! Not before shouting curses at me of course.” Taking a deep breath, you turned and noticed Geralt beaming at you. “What?”  
“That was a fascinating story.” He remarked as he pulled away from the pillar and walked over to you. You crossed your arms,  
“I’m telling the truth Geralt, that did happen!”  
“I don’t doubt it for a moment.” He replied reassuringly as he placed his hands on your elbows, the large grin still on his face. It made your heart leap seeing him look so amused, his natural smile was a joy to behold and you fought the urge to return the gesture. “Please, stop smiling at me like that. I’m not sure what will happen if you keep doing that.” You warned, raising an eyebrow at him in an attempt to look intimidating. He scoffed at you and then snaked his hands around your waist, pulling you closer. “Are you threatening me, little missy?” His fiery eyes seemed to glow as he spoke, igniting a deep desire within your centre. The innocent nickname he had for you only came out when he was in a certain mood and just him uttering the words had you melting. You took a breath and leaned into his embrace, letting your fingers roam the fastenings on his shirt, “Not at all, my White Wolf, I wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing! I am merely suggesting that I cannot confirm the consequences of such an action.” The seduction in your voice was thick and intoxicating as you spoke, your words dripped into his ears like honey and he loved it more than he would ever confess. “Well, why don’t we head back to our room and discover the consequences together?” He tilted his head as he made his offer, the moonlight reflected in his eyes, the glassy haze of lust was evident to you. The right corner of your mouth flicked into a grin and you bit your bottom lip all while maintaining eye contact with him, something you knew would make the witcher like wet sand in your hands, “I think that sounds like a thrilling idea.” You whispered, before taking his hand and leading him towards the inn.


End file.
